Harry finds Lily
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: On HOLD! This is a AU story. I am re-doing this so it will be a better story I hope. It will over hauled. Harry was put at the Dursley and by time he was three years old that he thinks as a ten years old or older. He leaves the Dursley and goes to the Peverell Castle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is AU fic that doesn't follow the original story so don't compare this story to the books or Movies. It is just off the top of my head and been working on my writing skills also I hope that I am getting better in this stories.

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 1

Where it begin in Harry's life

Harry was put at the Dursley and by time he was three years old (Now he was very smart and intelligent for his age, he was like a ten year old child and sometime an adult the way he was thinking patterned) he call the elf house and to gather all the Potter's and Evan things and take them to the Potter manor.

Harry was told in his dream just to call the lord rings and if they are his they would come to him so when he woke up from being call from Petunia saying Boy get down here and weed this garden. He was getting dress and decides to try what he dreams said to him to do.

Harry called upon the Lords Rings of the Peverell and Potter along with Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Lord Hogwarts and they all came to him and he put them on figures then he call for the Lord Black ring and put that on his finger and they all re-size to his finger it made him to go through a powerful surge and snap all the blocks and charms that was on him now gone.

He called Winky to take him to the Peverell Castle and stays with him and takes care of him while he did studies there in the castle. Now this castle you could be in there for let say six years and it would only be few month in the real world. When he was there he told Winky to get Andi Tonks and bring her here at the ending of the third month of the real world and not before.

Harry studied potions the difference ways of brew and taking notes while he studied them. He worked on the understanding how to brew the potion and why the ingredients work and some didn't work. He studied the magical plants and how they grew the properties of each of the plants and ingredients to know what would go with what other ingredients. This took couple months then went to Alchemy and understood that easy after understanding the other class. Then he went to the Defence he broke it down and work it to understand the concept why they use this class in school.

This had taken him about eight month in the castle and it been maybe a twenty days outside the castle.

In the meantime Andi had found and healed Lily at her parents' home and took her to Potter Manor so that she could relax and work on doing what she wanted to do. But she kept thinking about Harry because he was out there somewhere all alone and she couldn't find him at all.

Back to the Peverell Castle Harry was studying charms and transfiguration he would inter act them to together and bring a whole new light to the conjuring something out nowhere.

When he was done his studying the Ancient runes and Arthimancy he broke them down and where he could get people that didn't understand it a better look at them and why we need them he brought it to a whole new light in each study.

Each subject had their own journals and notes to their understanding of the subjects. Then he found the copying spelling to pass the copy write of the books and made copies of the books he wanted to reference to later date.

It was coming to up to the third month of the real world and he was still not done with the castle. So Harry brewed several potion to heal al that he needed and he felt he need Andi help to brew the aging potion so told Winky it was time. Now harry didn't age while he was in there at all so when Andi come he will be the same age.

Which she did for just a short time, "Harry is that you" ask Andi.

"Yes Andi it me I just want you to know that I will be here where they won't find me for a while. I finally get enough challenge with my brain to study here" said Harry. "Harry you mean the books are not challenging enough for you and that why you left" ask Andi. "There were other reasons but I am not ready to deal with them" said Harry. "What was that may I ask please" asked Andi?

"If you don't push too much about it and ask to get someone to check me out and all because I feel I just need to be alone time right now. I know I am only three years old but I just want to study and be alone so Winky is going to keep an eye on me and take care of me and I am going to do just that study where no one will fine me. I might even age some and take my test and age again" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 2

When Harry takes his Masteries

"Why Harry you want to do that right now" asked Andi. "I could take the gaunt test and pass it without any problems" said Harry. "Then let's age you to at least at eight years old please" said Andi. "Can you link this trunk to this Castle so I can get any book I want from here" said Harry.

"Harry this is a book that I found is link to the castle that can be taken out and you can go to Potter manor and read them there. We will work on your problems then. Harry did you know that your mom is at the Potter Manor wondering where you are at" said Andi.

"I found her and took her there and healed her so will you go there please and see her" said Andi. "I don't want anyone else to know just yet other than maybe Amelia for the test okay" said Harry. "Okay Harry that find with me" said Andi. "Winky are we packed" ask Harry. "Yes we are I was doing it when Andi ask you to go to Potter Manor.

"Okay let's go" said Harry. Hang on Andi. Winky we will meet you there.

So Harry and Andi Shadow shifted them to the Potter Manor when they got there Andi call out Lily. Lily came down running trying figure why she calls her name out.

When Lily got there she stopped about two feet from them in a dead stop in her tracks and stare at Harry her son. "Harry is that you" ask Lily. "Yes it me I was at the Peverell Castle for a few months but about six year otherwise" said Harry. "Why did you run from the Dursley because I came for you and you weren't there" said Lily. "I got fed up with the treatment they were giving me" said Harry.

"Harry how did they treated you" ask his mom. "I don't want to talk about it mom sorry" said Harry. "Lily the only reason why he came was that I said we wouldn't push him to say anything so until he ready don't push unless you can get into that castle he was at and he may go somewhere else too so don't push please. He not ready and his is a loner so leave his problems a lone" said Andi.

"Harry is you ready for the other" said Andi. "Yes I am as long you don't tell anyone" said Harry. "I need to know if you need nutrient and vitamin potions first I got those I just was going to do the aging potion that was why I had you to come there in first place" said Harry.

"Why Harry does you want to do this" said Lily. "Because I could do the gaunt test now if I wanted to so I thought it would be better to age a little older and move on and then finish my studies like I wanted to do" said Harry.

So Harry aged to an eight year old and then he took all the other potions that he brew that Andi didn't know he brew and he healed him-self so that he was good to go. "Mom can we walk and talk please I feel that I owe you something right now" said Harry.

"Sure Harry I would like that" said Lily. As they were walking in their backyard and by the ocean Harry told her what happen to him and why he had hatred toward certain people. "Will you let Andi and I scan you to see what they done to you and get Amelia to help with the arrest them please Harry. Then if you want to just study I won't stop you" said Lily. "If I agree, you let me take the gaunt test then go through all you wants done agreed mom" said Harry. "Yes Harry I agree to that proposal" said his mom.

"Andi call Amelia and asked her to bring the hardest gaunt test there is and Harry will be taking it okay he is eight years old" said Lily. We will be back in a few minutes. "Mom we don't need to leave" said Harry. Harry raised his hand and two books were there in Parseltongue.

"Harry we need Minerva to witness you take your gaunt test okay" said Lily. "When Minerva came to the Potter Manor she saw Harry was eight years old now and not three" said Minerva. "Lily why did he age" said Minerva.

"Personal reasons, I thought you would like to witness his knowledge because he taking the advance gaunt test and then he going to study more is all. He found two cures and he use Salazar to see if his is close and it is better than the founders because he has talk to him and they got it even better on the cures. He got the main study of cancer cures ready for patients that come up to it. He has been a potion master since he was three years old also" said Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 3

Harry finishes his Masteries

"Lily he advances in more than anybody than I know where he got all his knowledge that he has right now" asked Minerva. "From his parents in the founder's era" said Lily.

"Here you go Harry here the test and it with the potion to be credited since you did such a young age" said Amelia. "Let's do the potion practical and Andi can take that to the Hospital with the spell that was translated so she can say it" said Harry.

So Harry did and took the other for Remus to come the Potter Manor and Andi took the other to Hospital with Longbottom there to see the cure work. Then Harry took the written test and got the entire old fashion subjects that were done in the years of 1945. There were 20 subjects on it and Harry ace it all. With I+ for the practical Ancient Runes he did a new type of warding system for building.

For Arthimancy he did the shield for Killing curse for strong wizards only. For the practical for Defence he did a personal strongest shield and a duel and there were five on them that duel which he had them down in ten minutes.

Charms he did Expecto-Patronum and a gold griffon came out flying around them. Transfiguration he did the best he his animagi of striped white tiger that was magical creature, and five others than the last was a kitten that went and jump on Minerva lap and Meow and purred when she looked down she petted him with pride. Harry you amaze me than he transform to him. When that was done they clapped and said well-done Harry. "Register the cat animagi please" said Harry, to keep the law happy too.

Now let's measure your power. 750,000 power Arch Mage. Mom now you know why I want to age because of the power. Yes let's age you to fourteen to get your inheritance then twenty-five. "I can see that to Harry and smart thing to do" said Minerva. "Please keep this information off the frog card" said Harry. "Yes if Voldemort got hold it we be in trouble" said Minerva.

"Now I did what I said I would do for you; it your turn Harry" said Lily. "I need few moments to go through it in mind and put together myself mom so I can tell you what you want to know" said Harry. So Harry walk off out the room to think of what he needs to think of and tell them.

When he came back in the room he said "All Amelia helpers except for Connie Hammer and she need the diaphone needs to go."

"Andi can stay to check me out, Amelia need to hear it, Minerva I need to know how close you are to Headmaster" said Harry.

"Not close why Harry" asked Minerva. "I don't know that you would keep what is said here to yourself" said Harry. I Minerva McGonagall give my oath on my magic and life what is said will stay here until Harry release me or Lily as I say it So Mote Be It.

"So Mote Be It, you can stay Minerva. Okay let's gets this going what Lily wanted to hear" said Harry. "I want Andi to check you first then you can tell your story that is your entire story in detail" said Lily. "You are asking a lot mom from me you know right now" said Harry. "Yes Harry but I want the whole story and Amelia needs to hear the detail even though it wasn't very long" said Lily.

"It was eternity to me mom you know it" said Harry. One more condition you don't go after them, let the law do it. "Harry who is involves so I can get them in the holding cell first before you say what they did" said Amelia. "Albus, Severus, Minister, Umbridge, Aunt Marge, Dursley, there others I just didn't know their names who they are, let me give you hint I am a body shifter and so when this happen they made me shift to an eight year boy all time then had me stay that way for while then I shifted back later" said Harry.

"Are you guys ready for the checkup Amelia so I can get Harry in a gown" said Lily? "Lily let me talk to him alone please" said Amelia. As they walk to a room where Harry can change into a gown, "Harry you are saying you have this special abilities like Andi daughter has right now" said Amelia.

"I don't know about her but my bone structure and body can all shifts to a different person I could have sex and then turn to my normal age and live to normal is what I am saying" said Harry.

"So you are more advances then her" said Amelia. "I think she could do it but lack the confidence to do it. She probably off balance to" said Harry.

"Can we go out to get know each other if you like though Harry" said Amelia? "Not yet I am not even ready I am sorry" said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 4

One Harry Secrets Comes Out

Harry went out with his gown on after Amelia talk to him and Andi found several broken bones that was heal later but was broke for two years, that he was rape several times whipped several times, clamped down there where his member was at. "Excuse me" said Harry and shifted to his music room. Where started to play the piano and sang a song. "Lily stay here please all of you this between Harry and I" said Andi.

"Harry comes on talk to me please" said Andi. "I forgot this was there I am not ready to deal with this even though I promise" said Harry. "Who did it said Andi my dad when I was a year old so when my parent died I didn't care" said Harry. "Then Albus did it to so I just want out is all" said Harry. "That why you didn't want to pursue the relationship with Amelia right now" said Andi.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Harry. The songs Harry the glance you give her I see them as well as me and I don't push you.

"Harry you're a lord of at least several families you been given Minerva, your mom, Amelia and me those looks which isn't bad but you have a problem that we need to heal before you can even try to do it" said Andi.

"Please don't say anything to anybody" said Harry. "Not even you mom" said Andi. "Especially my mom because it started with my dad" said Harry. Lily was standing by the door when Harry facing looking out the window when said this statement. "Harry it's a little late your mom been standing by the door and heard what you said;" said Andi. "Andi give me a few minutes with him pleases" said Lily.

"Harry you promised" said Lily. So Harry turned around and she saw tears running down his face. "Come here Harry I know you scared but we can get you healed and you will be okay Harry" said Lily. "Okay I finished this but I hope you know this hardest thing for me to do what you want me to do mom" said Harry. "Harry you father is not James or anyone here so I can hear this entire story okay. Ready go back Harry" said Lily.

"Ok we can keep it going but it still going to be hard just the same" said Harry. "All we have to do take picture and give you potions and you will need to brew some potions also Harry" said Lily.

So Harry and Lily went back to the room and finish with the examined with pictures and taken his potions. Harry you need to take a few potions longer to heal you in certain areas.

"Harry it times to tell your story in detail alright" said Lily.

"Please don't say a word if you happen see me have some tears I been getting better of show my feelings bear with me. It started when I was a year old. James that what I am going call him okay, when Lily wasn't there and James was watching me would use a clamp on my member because I had a bigger one than him.

He would make it bleed for three months this was going on as Harry was looking out the window. Then when I was taking to the Dursley Albus left me on the doorstep and Petunia took me in that house so they could do as they wish to me that was when the rape really started. I had taught myself to go potty then I wasn't allowing any clothes.

Harry kept going with his story he told all the groom some tells came out when he was done he hand Amelia a journal that he copy of his and thirty vial of memories to her.

Harry went to get dress and left to go outside to work out his feelings through Kata Karate and Kung Fu, other martial arts.

Then he went into push-up, sit-up and pull-up then he ran twenty miles to work his emotion that he doesn't understand at all. When he was running Lily join him and ask him if he okay. No, mom I am not I don't understand my feeling.

"I won't be able to understand am I" said Harry. Harry in time you will why do you says that asked Lily. Never mind said Harry. Harry went to take his last set potions and went to Andi to check him.

Harry your healed you can have sex now but take slow okay. Why don't we start I can teach how to take of it properly if you want your mom can be here to said Andi.

Not now said Harry. You really are having hard time aren't you said Andi. Thank you healing me Andi said Harry.


End file.
